If Only
by Forevereclipse69
Summary: when Emerson's daydreams turn into a reality what would she do? When Bella and Edward bring her home how will the family react? And when the Volturi plan a special visit how well at all and? please only nice feedback this is my first fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE- I do not hold any of the right to Twilight

" Can we turn off the music?" I screamed to my parents who were attempting to sing along with the songs on the radio. " Will you just TRY to enjoy this trip Emerson," my mother spat at me as she turned off the radio. I really did hate all of my families trips because they were all so weird, not my family weird, but like I felt that someone was always watching me. It was strange because this trip was different I don't why but it just was. " I want to listen to the moo-sic, " wailed my little sister Hudson, I get that she was only six, but she needed to FREAKING GROW UP! Learn how to say music for Jesus sake! So to drown out Hudson I plugged in my headphones to my iPhone and played "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift on repeat. As I looked out my window on as we were driving through the forests of Maine I started to daydream again, I pictured Bella and Edward, the characters from my favorite book, racing through the forest with their vampire speed. We were racing through the forest and I was beating both of them as we now climb Big Moose Mountain, when we reached the top we saw the whole Cullen family standing their with pride beaming from their faces, " way to go Emerson, no one can ever beat Edward!" said Emmett. Then everything started to fade, which meant that someone was trying to get attention, "Emerson! Emerson!" I quickly snapped into reality to realize that we were at our hotel. We had chosen to stay in two rooms one for my mom and dad and the other was for Hudson and I. I stopped my music and I plugged it in to charge, "OW!" I was laying on the ground with Hudson on top of me. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU TWERP!" " I was just jumping on the beds and I fell off, I'm sorry Emerson I didn't mean it." So I told Hudson that I would just walk it off. I wondered out to the forest bordering the hotels property and sat on a tree stump that was in the only sunny spot of the forest that I could find. And once more I began to daydream about Bella and Edward, I dreamed they had come to the forest to take me away to turn me in a vampire (one of the thing I most frequently dreamed). Also they had Renesmee with them and we became best friends. I felt a strong breeze dance across my whole body and then, suddenly like night had fallen, Black


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

" SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! " screamed Edward into the forest. We had just gotten over the death of our daughter Renesmee, who five years ago was attacked by a pack of wild newborns, she was in critical condition and Carlisle was unable to save her. We were devastated and Alice though it would be good for all of us to move to Maine for some rest and relaxation.

Flashback

"Bella! Look! Is that, it can't be, but I think it is!" This girl, no older then 14, who looked just like Renesmee, was sitting on a stump right in front of us. "Calm down Edward, be careful she could not remember us,we need to take it slow." Before I could finish the end of that sentence "Edward was racing towards her." I scream at the top of my lungs "EDWARD STOP!" The girl looked over and then was passed out on the thick forest floor.

End of flashback

Edward was freaking out that the poor girl was laying here unknowing of what was happening. We had no idea where she came from, so we knew we couldn't keep her there. Edward's phone began to ring, as he looked at it handed it to me. As I glanced at the phone I had a feeling it was Alice, "Bella bring her home Carlisle knows what to do." Then Alice hung up the phone and I looked at Edward, he flung the girl over his shoulder and we raced back toward Carlisle and Esme's home.

With Carlisle already being a doctor he was able to have a full on medical room ready in our living room by the time we got back. As we walked in memories flooded of when I was about to give birth to Renesmee and the terror I felt, that terror of birth was replaced with the terror of what would happen to the life of teenager. "Lay her down here." I hadn't realized the family was around us as soon as we came through the door. As Edward layed her down Carlisle began check her vital signs. "How did this even happen." Esme asked, "We thought she was Renesmee. " Edward disappointed look on his face, as I looked into his eyes I could see the sorrow that he felt and the longing he had for our little girl. I used my shield to show Edward what I felt the day that she was gone, the pain that I felt that my only girl would never be with us again. As I began to see tear pool and advertise the girl began to cough...


End file.
